Naruto in High School part one
by Blackwing-John
Summary: Mostly AU slight bleach crossover NH rated M in case The gang in high school will include jutsu english version super naruto/ complete/ Sequel is out!
1. Summer's end

Konoha High school

Naruto in High School

Disclaimer: no own stuff

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"OH RIGHT" demon speak

'OH RIGHT' demon thought

Prologue: The ending of summer

One cloudy day in the town of Konoha, the students were heading home after spending time shopping for supplies, seeing as it was the last week of break, before starting High School.

In one particular group of four girls a deep conversation about everything and nothing.

"Hey Tenten-chan what is going on with Neji-sama" asked a pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, stop asking about personal stuff. Right Ino-chan?" replied a dark haired girl; she had put her hair up in buns. Her name is Tenten.

"Don't drag me into this Tenten!" replied a stuck up blonde with blue eyes, known simply as Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Ino-chan don't be rude, or I'll kick your ass." Replied a short-tempered blonde, Temari.

So the conversation dragged on, and on about fashion, gossiping, and girl stuff?

(A.N. What do girls talk about? Please answer in review)

Anyway on with more interesting things.

--In a Spartan room--

A boy with whisker marks on his face, laid on his bed staring at his ceiling fan.

'Kami, I hate this. I wonder how long it will be before I'm hated around here.' He thought.

'DON'T WORRY KIT; IT WON'T BE TOO BAD HERE.' A deep voice rumbled familiarly within his mind.

'Otou-san at least I have you to talk to.'

'SORRY, I SLEEPY KIT, TALK TO YA LATER.'

'Oh well, I wonder what this school is like.' He pulled out a packet.

'The school is called Konoha High School, school uniform color is gray for boys, and violet for girls. No offensive stuff e.g. a necklace with 'death' written on it.'

'So I have to get more gray clothes. I don't really like gray. I hope I don't have to go through that hellhole I was at.'

He put the packet away with a sigh.

--In a fancy house--

A young indigo haired girl was cooking dinner.

The dinner was a set of ribs, Mac & cheese, rice, and a salad.

"You know Hinata, we have servants for a reason." Replied a well dressed man, about into his forties.

"I know otou-san, but... well…" She replied shakily.

"You are your mother's child alright." He replied with a smile. "You are both kind, and caring."

"I start school again in a week." She said placing the serving dish on the table.

"Well the summer went fast, and we didn't have good weather this summer. It is kinda ominous, if you ask me." Replied Hiashi.

"Well after dinner I'll take shower, and go to bed."

"Hey you two I'm here too you know." Stated Hanabi.

"Oh sorry, we were just..." BAM Hiashi's head met a rolling pin

"Hiashi, don't forget about one of our daughters." Stated Hana; Hinata, and Hanabi's Kaa-san.

"S-s-sorry Hana-chan w-won't happen again." Hiashi said.

"Okay let's eat," she took bite, "Whoa, this is good Hinata-chan!!"

"Origato Kaa –san." She replied.

The rest of dinner was uneventful.


	2. Way to school

Naruto in High School

Disclaimer: no own stuff

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"OH RIGHT" demon speak

'OH RIGHT' demon thought

(A.N. All characters will wear their sweaters un zipped)

Thank you Rose Tiger for correcting my spelling of ARIGATO

Ch. 1 On the way to school

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! HAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAA"

'Damn you Tou-san, it is too early for this.'

"IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL HERE YOU KNOW."

'Arigato Tou-san'

Naruto climbed out of his queen size bed, walked to his bathroom for his lukewarm shower, went back for clothes, putting on a black fox shirt, black leather gloves that he had cut off the fingertips, blue jeans, and an orange hoody, went downstairs for breakfast, Ramen, and grabbed his Ipod putting it into his pocket.

Walking to the front door he grabbed his book bag. Then he opened the door to leave for school. Walking out he grabbed his bike, and rode to his school.

--Elsewhere--

"Come on sweetie it's time for school." Hana called out.

"I'm coming Kaa-san." Hinata called back.

Hinata came down wearing a lavender T-shirt, black sweat pants, and a white hoody.

"All right let's go."

"Ok Kaa-san"

They left the house heading for the blue Ford Explorer in their drive way. Climbing in Hinata used her connection cords to play her Ipod through the radio. The majority of their ride was uneventful, until they hit something, or someone.

--Random Street--

'Crap I'm going to be late. Why did I have to make that wrong turn back there?'

"HEY KIT YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KEEP ME A SECRET, I MEAN YOU DON'T WANT THE STUDENTS FLIPPING OUT."

'I understand let's hope we don't have much to cover up.'

So he continued on completely oblivious to what fate had in mind. Until he was flying through the air, realizing he had been hit by a car, a blue Ford Explorer had full on collided with him.

'Damn, shouldn't have jinxed it. Tou-san can you heal me?'

"I DON'T KNOW I'LL TRY."

"Oh my god, are you all right?!" A pale woman with indigo hair, and pale lavender eyes got out of the car, followed by a smaller version of the woman, who was smoking hot to Naruto.

'Yay, it is going to be good day.' "I'm all right do you think you could give me a ride my bike seems to be broken." Naruto said looking at his mangled bike.

'What the hell? I hit him dead on, how is he alright?' then she noticed his whisker marks, 'I must be seeing things' "Sure I can give you a ride. I am Hyuga Hana, this is my daughter Hinata."

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, Hana-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"L-likewise N-Naruto-kun, I am happy to meet you." Hinata replied

"How are you fine I just hit you with this car?" Hana asked.

"I'll tell you later, if you allow me and Hinata to go on date after school."

"What do you mean school?"

"It seems we go to same school."

"You can go only if you tell me how you're fine."

"Fine I'll tell you."

'Gomen Nasai Kyuubi.'


	3. The Story

Disclaimer: no own stuff

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"OH RIGHT" demon speak

'OH RIGHT' demon thought

Ch. 2 The story

"Hey before we get to the school tell us more about yourself, Naruto-chan"

Naruto's POV

I am Uzumaki Naruto; my whole life has been one bad break after another. First my hometown was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-tailed fox, the day I was born. My Otou-sama, Namikaze Minato, sacrificed himself to seal the beast within me.

My Kaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina, died shortly after I was born. Leaving me in the care of my Otou-sama's sensei, Jiraiya the king of perverts, he was my only family I had for five and a half years, the neighbors tried to kill me.

One night I was walking home, still carrying the wounds from the ambush at school. When I felt something hard hit me in the head, I could feel the crimson liquid roll down from the wound. Then I felt many similar objects pelting me, I could tell they were stones when one got me in the eye.

After awhile the rocks stopped, but before my sigh of relief could come out, I felt something sharp puncture my chest. Looking down I saw a dagger sticking out. I could see the blood going down the blade, dripping off its guard to pool at my feet.

Then it happened the demon within me woke up.

Exit Naruto's POV

"Whoa that is so sad Naruto, so you are a Jinchuuriki huh?" Hana asked.

"Is that what my kind is called, Jinchuuriki, Human Sacrifice? No, I'm more Hanyou since Otou-san, and I started to slowly merge souls." Naruto answered her without much expression.

"Nani, who is your Otou-san?"

"Who else, Kyuubi."

"Nani?!"

"HEY KIT, TELL HER TO KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE."

"Hana-chan do you think you could lower your voice, otou-san is trying to sleep"

"Well now Naruto what have we learned today?" Hana asked.

"Always eat two more bowls of Ramen for good luck!" Naruto stated.

The two women had one big sweat drop behind their heads.

"You baka, why don't you wear a helmet?!" Hana was obviously furious at Naruto's stupid comment.

"Kyuubi says I shouldn't wear one; because he will heal me anyway." Naruto had a point; so Hana dropped the subject.

About ten minutes later they pulled up to the school. It had about four floors, not counting the roof, a huge swimming pool, an even bigger gym, and an awesome food court.

"Well we should go up to the front office, come on Naruto-kun." Hinata didn't want to be late, so she absent-mindedly grabbed onto Naruto's hand and rushed him to the office.

When they found the office they entered and realized they were still holding hands. They quickly let go, keeping their blush a secret they looked away from each other.

"Tsunade-sama is the principal here?" Hinata asked a desk lady

"Why yes, she is." She replied.

When they received their schedules they were surprised to find nearly identical schedules:

Hyuga Hinata grade: 9

1st period English Hatake Kakashi room 1-6

2nd period P.E./ Jutsu Kinsuke Aiken gym/pool

Lunch

3rd period Math Sarutobi Asuma room 3-8

4th period Home Ec. Yuuhi Kurenai room 2-3

Uzumaki Naruto grade: 9

1st period English Hatake Kakashi room 1-6

2nd period extreme P.E. / Jutsu Might Guy gym/pool

Lunch

3rd period Math Sarutobi Asuma room 3-8

4th period Home Ec. Yuuhi Kurenai room 2-3

"Well let's get going Hinata-chan off to room 1-6!"

A split second later he was charging ahead to his room. Then he was knocked back onto his ass. When he looked up he saw a boy slightly taller than him, with dark hair that looked like a duck's ass.

"Watch where you are going emo king!" Naruto stated while pointing at him.

"What did you say dope? The name is Sasuke."

"I said you're a morphodite." Everyone in the halls were busting up by now.

"That's it we shall fight right here, right now."

"That's fine with me, you first."

"Fine then. 'Snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger' Fire style: grand fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared as he shot a huge fireball at Naruto. After the smoke cleared people saw Naruto just standing there even as the fire raged about him.

He started to walk towards Sasuke the flames didn't even slow him down. "You baka, I have mastered all elements, except for wind, and lightning. 'Sheep, horse, dragon.' Earth dragon missile." A dragon of earth rose up and shot a blast or two at the emo, which blew him out of the hall.

He landed in a quad, people kept a good distance so they wouldn't get hit in the crossfire. 'What the hell? I know I'm not weak, is he this strong? Hn well than, Ox, rabbit, monkey' "Chidori!" Sasuke was pulling out his trump card.

Naruto just walked up not even caring about Sasuke's little lightning attack. Sasuke rushed forward, and dug his Chidori through Naruto's chest, and out the other side.

He jumped back with blood dripping off his hand.

Everyone paled at the sight of a gaping hole where Naruto's right lung should've been. They paled more when they heard an inhuman laugh.

"IS THAT IT? IS THAT ALL YOUR CHIDORI CAN DO?" Naruto now asked with a lot of killing intent rolling off him, people could see his wound healing exponentially right in front of them he started to approach Sasuke, until he felt a pair of small arms encircle his waist.

Almost instantly he calmed down, he even smiled warmly at Hinata when he looked to see who had hugged him.

"Let's go to class Hina-chan."

"Okay. So which is your element of chakra?"

"To hell if I know."

When they arrived at room 1-6 they were surprised to see everyone except one student, and the teacher weren't there.

'What the hell? Even the teacher is late?' Went through both of their minds.

So they walked back to a set of seats that were vacant, and sat down. Naruto was immediately asked questions about his whisker marks.

He just pulled out his Ipod and put on 'Animal I have become' by Three days grace.

---Some time later---

'Where the hell is the teacher?!'

He was about to go berserk, until he saw a red headed boy, he also had dark rims around his eyes. He decided to approach him, which made everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what is yours?"

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara."

"Well Gaara how about we be friends?"

"You want to be friends with me? Sure, why not I could use a friend."

"Especially another Jinchuuriki, right Shukaku?"

"Did you just say Shukaku? Wait are you Kyuubi?"

"Yep, Sure am! Come sit beside me and our other friend."

"Okay."


	4. meet teachers 1

Disclaimer: no own stuff

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Chapter 3: meeting the teachers pt 1

"Hey Hinata-chan meet Gaara." Naruto was introducing the two.

"Konichiwa Gaara-kun." Hinata was glad to make another friend.

"Please just call me Gaara, Hinata-chan." Gaara doesn't like honorifics on his own name.

"Hey Kit, Is that Shukaku I See?" Kyuubi asked.

'Yeah his name is Gaara. Shukaku is inside him. Does that mean he can't sleep?' Naruto asked to his Otou-san.

'Yes that is very likely, by the way here is a new Jutsu: Fire style; Fire Dragon Missile Sheep, Horse, Dragon, Tiger. Enjoy Kit.'

'Cool another dragon missile, its fire this time. Wait replace tiger with bird and it is water dragon missile, use dog its ice dragon missile.'

Just then a man in his late twenties, to early thirties walked in reading an explicit manga, he had light gray hair spiked up to the side, he also covered his left eye with a dark blue sweatband, and matching face mask.

"Alright class I am Hatake Kakashi, your English teacher. First I was wondering if there is an Uzumaki Naruto in here." The man, Kakashi, said without much emotion.

"Oh yeah also all teachers carry out their own punishments, if you goof off in my class I'll use a thousand years of death on you. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand, "Yes."

"I am Naruto; also you can't get me with the almighty butt poke. Because Sasuke-teme already put that Chidori through my chest ten minutes ago. Here I am, where is he?"

"Oh there you are Naruto, I knew your parents Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina. Your father was my teacher, and his wife was on the disciplinary team, she had one bad temper. This one time she castrated an Uchiha teen for grabbing her ass." Kakashi said giving his eye smile.

"So cool I hate Uchihas if that is how they are all the time, it seems like school faculty has a boner for Uchihas they always break rules, like Sasuke not wearing uniform, or that one Uchiha for groping my Kaa-san." Naruto said, he was quickly losing patience with Uchihas.

Then one Uchiha Sasuke walked in and there was the most terrifying scream in existence, the fan girl scream it sends shivers down the spine of even a veteran.

The second Naruto and Sasuke saw each other they immediately started fighting.

"You won on a fluke dope I just don't have time to teach any of my skills. I am sorry looks like you'll never be a great fighter like me."

"Ha that is a good one coming from someone with only level one Chidori in his arsenal. How about you get taught something cool?" Naruto said back, he looked around really quick, 'Hm, this is tile flooring, I know; Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Tiger' "Tile Shuriken!"

As soon as he said it tiles from the floor shot towards Sasuke, one got him in a certain area. He collapsed screaming in pain.

Then the bell rang and the kids went to their second period class. Naruto and Hinata were heading for the gym they separated at signs for their respective teachers.

A man with a bowl cut hair style, and in green tights approached Naruto's group. "Hello my youthful students welcome to Might Guy's extremely youthful P.E. / Jutsu training boot camp. I am Might Guy your ever so youthful teacher."

'Man this guy says 'youthful' a lot' Naruto thought he then noticed a similar dressed teen beside the man, 'He shall be called mini-Guy.'

"Alright ladies, let's rumble. First we will teach Chakra control. Who here can tell us what chakra is?"

A boy with similar eyes as Hinata raised his hand. "Yes Neji."

"Chakra is the mixing of spirit energy, and physical energy. Then chakra is focused through meditation, and hand seals, ending with Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu." Neji said.

"Hey Neji do you know Hinata?" Naruto asked to the boy.

"Yeah she's my cousin why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, so you are Hyuga Neji, you are really strong, I can tell from your aura. Can you see Keirakukei with your Byakugan?" Naruto was getting into this conversation.

"You seem powerful too, and yes I can see your Keirakukei, they are a little weird but they are probably immune to my Juken, how about we be friends?" Neji said back.

"Sure we'll be friends; we powerful fighters should stick together after all. Sasuke can never join though despite what faculty says, he is so weak.

---Room 1-6---

Sasuke was still unconscious under a desk when he sneezed so hard he sat up and bashed his head into the desk knocking him out.

---With Hinata---

A dark man walked over towards them. He had a bandana on, a pair of sunglasses, and a leather jacket on.

"I am Kinsuke Aiken. You are here to learn basic fighting skills, exercise, and train. You pinkie tell us about Chakra."

"I am Haruno Sakura! Chakra is the mixing of spirit energy, and physical energy. Then chakra is focused through meditation, and hand seals, ending with Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu."

"Very good pinkie, now let's get to tree climbing using only chakra in our feet."

'Sounds easy enough.' Hinata thought

Both classes walked into the field and stood in front of a tree. Neji, Sakura, Hinata, and a green haired girl made it up no problem. However they couldn't find Naruto anywhere, until the two Hyugas laughed.

They had used their Byakugan to find Naruto sleeping on the underside of a branch. Neji destroyed part of it, sending the branch and the blonde plummeting to the ground.

About halfway down Naruto jumped to the tree trunk and walked down to the ground. When he stepped onto the ground the lunch bell rang.


	5. Lunch

Disclaimer: no own stuff

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Chapter 4: Lunch

"Yeah it's lunch. Come on Hinata-chan, I see Gaara." An ever so excited Naruto was pulling the poor girl towards our favorite insomniac.

"Hey NaruHina what's going on?" he asked in his monotonous way.

The two of them quickly looked away to hide their blush.

"I told you that'll occur pup." A voice rumbled within Gaara's mind.

'Is that you Shukaku? What do you want now? Hey can you fix the seal, I wanna go to bed.'

"Yes it is I Shukaku, fine I'll fix your damn seal tonight. However you will keep your features like your dark rimmed eyes, and your paleness."

"Um Naru-kun I'll go find some of my friends, see you next period." Hinata said as she left the two boys to their own devices.

"Hey how about a game of demons?" Gaara suggested.

"Sure let's play fetch with Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Why him, why not someone else?"

"We can throw him around and play fetch."

"Oh, I understand. I want to play."

"But first we need lunch. Is that a ramen stand I see?" Naruto stated while holding his gut.

---With Hinata---

'Hmm, I wonder what this feeling is, it only comes out whenever I'm around _Naru-kun_, could it be love?' she thought as she looked for the four 'popular' girls; Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari.

She found them in the quad adjacent to the dumpling shop. So she put on a brave face, and started to approach them.

---With the Jinchuuriki---

Sure enough it was a ramen shop, being called **Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, and Grill** it was quite small, but had an inviting aura.

Walking inside they found two seats and waited for their waiter. Three minutes later a petite brunette came out, on her nametag said Ichiraku Ayame.

Gaara was entranced by her beauty. She was easily the cutest girl he had ever seen.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked.

"Three Large Miso Ramens for me, and a root beer. He'll take a medium shrimp, a coke, and a date with you." Naruto ordered for both of them.

"All right Three Lg. Miso, root beer, coke, Med. shrimp. Tell your friend to pick me up after school."

"Will do, no problem."

---Hinata---

"Um, hi there Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari how have you been?" Hinata asked the four girls.

"Hey Hinata-chan how have you been?" Tenten asked her 'Friend's' cousin.

"Um, can you help me determine my feelings for someone?" Hinata asked.

"EEEEEEEEK," banshee scream, "OMG tell me who it is." Sakura cried out.

"That new student, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata replied.

"Sure no problem. First off, how does he make you feel?" Temari asked.

"Like time stops, like I can do anything, like I'm the sun of a universe, and everything orbits me." Hinata replied.

"You got it bad girl." Ino replied

"yeah, I guess I do." Hinata said.


	6. Meet teachers 2

Disclaimer: no own stuff

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Chapter 5: Meeting teachers part 2

Naruto was heading to room 3-8 for math with Asuma-sensei., where he would meet up with Hinata. He was so focused on the room numbers he didn't notice where he was going, until he crashed into an air bag.

When he looked down he saw a round male, with brown spiky hair, and swirls on his cheeks laying on the ground rubbing his rear end.

"Gomen Nasai, I didn't mean to run into you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said reaching a helping hand towards the boy.

The boy took it and acknowledged him for caring, "I am Akimichi Choji, nice to meet you Naruto-san. I wanted to meet up with Shikamaru-san but you will slow me down."

"Well what room is he in next, Choji-san?"

"Room 3-8 why?"

Naruto smirked, before throwing Choji over his shoulder he dashed to his next class. He noticed the weird looks he was getting. He finally realized that they knew the boy he was carrying was really heavy.

"Um Naruto-san how are you carrying me?"

"Don't worry I've lifted things heavier than you no problem."

"Oh really, well there's room 3-8."

Naruto set Choji down outside the class room, and then walked in.

At the podium was a man with a tan, and a dark beard smoking a Cigarette. He saw Hinata sitting in the back. She was sitting next to a orange-brown haired girl that was quite busty, and sitting next to her was a tall, slender teen with orange hair.

Naruto walked over to say hi. "Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto who're you two?"

The carrot top was the first to answer, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, this is my 'friend' Inoue Orihime."

"Nice to meet you. By the way you like Orihime more than a friend."

"Damn it, how did you know?"

"You put emphasis on 'friend', it is really obvious."

"Well now who's your friend Ichigo-san?" a deep voice spoke from behind a teen with a pineapple like hair cut.

When Naruto looked over he saw a black cat approaching them. "I do hope you introduce yourself, blondie."

"What in the hell, a talking cat." Naruto faints into Hinata's lap, by using body flicker instinctively.

"Yoruichi-sama, he was Naruto our new friend."

"Well now if he is our new friend, we should be able to trust him with our little secret." A dark tanned man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, without its left sleeve revealing a snake tattoo that said: Amore y Muerte; life and death.

"I agree Sado-kun, what do you think Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Umm, Naruto-kun is coming to." Hinata said.

"All right who are all of you?"

"This is Chad, Yoruichi" pointing at the cat, "Rukia and four eyes over there is Uryu. We are spirit beings, the cat, Rukia, and I are soul reapers, Uryu is a Quincy, and Orihime, and Chad are special humans."

"Together we hunt hollows, or evil spirits. Any Questions?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah it's the end of class." Naruto said.

The bell rang.

So they all dashed out to their next class. While two headed for the same class, 2-3.


	7. Student Teacher!

Disclaimer: dude screw this, we're on fan fiction it says clearly 'fan' fiction

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Chapter 6: the student teacher?!

They found room 2-3, surprisingly there weren't many students in there. They counted twelve students, spread out over thirty chairs, well fourteen counting them.

They saw a dark haired woman, with crimson eyes. She wore a loose striped white dress. She was talking to a purple haired woman wearing shin guards, a mesh top, a tan trench coat, and a matching mini skirt.

"Alright class I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, I've decided to use a student teacher. Now then please welcome Mitarashi Anko."

"Alright maggots let's do some uh…, Hey Kurenai-sama what class is this again?" Anko asked.

"Baka, this is the fourth time today I've told you that it's Home Ec., you ignorant dumbass. Hey kids we need to discuss something so just socialize, or listen to your Ipods."

She didn't have to tell Naruto or Hinata twice as they each took out their Ipod and selected their favorite songs.

Naruto selected 'Before I Forget' from Slipknot.

Hinata chose 'Teardrops on my Guitar' from Taylor Swift.

While listening to their music they noticed three of their friends in class. One was a slightly scowling carrot top, a busty orange blonde, and a blonde with four pony tails.

They were Ichigo, Orihime, and Temari?

'What is Temari-chan doing there?'

Shutting off their Ipods, they walked over to them.

"Temari-chan what are you doing in this class?" Hinata asked.

"Well someone has to cook in the house, and I'm not letting Kankuro cook again.

"Where is Kankuro-san?"

"He's probably ditching school, and getting high."

--- With Naruto---

"Yo, how is it going?"

"Well now, I aint seen you in ten minutes."

"I know it's been awhile."

"Listen if you're ever curious about what my friends and I do, stop by Uruhara's shop, its downtown, next to Kurosaki clinic."

"Sure maybe I'll check it out."

"Hey kit, if you're going to hang with them then you should acquire their powers. So tonight enter the mindscape and I'll instruct you in the basics. Considering I haven't had much time, or space to learn more in this cage."

'Hey otou-san allow me to help, mind I order you to tear down his cage and give him a forest with lots of rabbits to eat.'

"Arigato kit, now be very quiet as I hunt for wabbits."

So they continued talking about cooking, family, work, and 'rabbits.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well there you go, a chapter to chew on while I get over being sick

Next time: I aint telling!!!!!!!! :P


	8. Mister Hat and Clogs

Disclaimer: dude screw this, we're on fan fiction it says clearly 'fan' fiction

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Chapter 7: Meet Mister Hat & Clogs

'Today was pretty interesting; let's see I made a few friends, made an enemy, and someone learned my 'little' secret. So now that I'm downtown let's look for this Uruhara and his shop.'

Naruto was looking around in downtown, looking for Urahara's shop, or Kurosaki Clinic. He was a little lost in thought when he bumped into someone small, knocking her down with an eep on her part.

Looking down he saw a little girl with light blue eyes, dark hair that had a split bang in her face, and rosy cheeks.

"Gomen Nasai, little one, what's your name?" Naruto asked while holding out his hand to help her up.

"Uh it's okay I'm Tsumugiya Ururu." She said dusting dirt off her pink polka-dot skirt.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; hey do you know where Urahara's shop is?"

"Hai I work there, follow me please." 'I wonder why he wants to go to Urahara-sama's store only soul reapers shop there.'

So they walked for about ten minutes, before finding the small shop, walking in they found Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad talking to a man with a white and green hat, shoes like Ero-sennin's, and a small beard, and beside him was a small kid with red hair.

"Oh hi Naruto, meet Urahara Kisuke, you already met Ururu I see, so meet Jinta." Ichigo said.

"Hey I'm Jinta, someday I'm gonna be cleaning up in the majors." Said boy said.

"So who are you, Uzumaki Naruto where have I heard that name before?" Kisuke said.

"Kit, I think he senses me, be cautious."

'Wonder what he means by that.'

"Excuse me, Ichigo why don't you go practice downstairs with Chad, Orihime I heard good stuff about your cooking, why don't you fix me something."

They knew what he meant and left the room, now being alone he turned to Naruto.

"So you survived for a while eh Kyuubi?"

"Yep, sure have no thanks to you, tell me how does it feel condemning entire races to death?" Kyuubi said using Naruto as a medium.

"Still going on about that stuff, that's ancient history. If you wanna know the truth I just sold a survivor of project spearhead to that one soul reaper."

"Making your peace with Kami before you die Urahara? After all you created those things, and the Bijuu, after all."


	9. Summoning Scroll?

Disclaimer: dude screw this, we're on fan fiction it says clearly 'fan' fiction

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Chapter 8: New Jutsu! Behold the Scroll of Summoning.

"Attention class the other not so youthful Personal Trainer was murdered yesterday by the 'snake molester' Orochimaru, so from now on his class will be run by Umino Iruka." Might Guy said in his creepy pose.

"So if that guy is back then we'll need to have summoners, so I'll present the summoning scroll." Iruka said revealing a big scroll sprawled out. "Just prick your finger and write in your name using the hand you'll summon with. The seals for Summoning Jutsu are Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, and Sheep."

"Um, sensei I have a summoning contract scroll too, do you want me to bring it up?" Naruto asked the scarred sensei.

"Hmm, sure bring it forth."

So Naruto walked up to pull out a small scroll, opening it, biting his finger, smearing the blood across it, he unsealed a bigger scroll. Then he unrolled it to reveal a few blank spots for names.

His name was under the heading fox, as well as frogs.

"As you can see I can summon two creatures instead of the normal one. However you shouldn't try this, it could kill you." He said.

"For now a demonstration is in order. Come at once my youthful colleagues."

'Boar, dog, monkey, bird, sheep' "Summoning Jutsu!" all three yelled in unison.

Guy had a tortoise, Iruka had a lizard, and Naruto had a small orange frog on his head, and a black and red fox at his feet.

"Hi I'm Mr. Tortoise I don't do names."

"Hey I'm Mashuri the iguana."

"Hey there kids I'm Gamakichi son of chief toad Gamabunta."

"Yo, I'm Yoshiki the insane Youko."

"Now then any questions?" Iruka asked the class.

"I guess not let's get signing."

So they all lined up to sign in their names. The majority went for Iruka's scroll, but Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke, Sasuke?!, signed Naruto's scroll.

Hinata signed the fox one too. When she summoned her fox it was a purple fox with black ears, nose, and feet. "Hi I'm Youshiru."

Neji signed the monkey. 'I always wanted a pet monkey.'. He had a simple chimpanzee, "Hey I'm Santengu."

Sasuke signed the snake, summoning him revealed it to be a pale white snake. "Hn, I'm Zetuso."


	10. New Jutsu!

Disclaimer: dude screw this, we're on fan fiction it says clearly 'fan' fiction

"Oh right" human speak

'Oh right' human thought

"Oh right" demon speak

'Oh right demon thought

Ch. 8 New Jutsu training

'Ram, Horse, Dragon, Monkey' "Lightning style: Lightning Dragon Missile!" Naruto shouted as a Dragon materialized around it looked like an electricity explosion in dragon form, and then it shot forth and obliterated the practice dummy. "Ow!" he said dropping to one knee.

"Whoa, Naruto-san what a youthful move, your flames of youth burn beautifully, just like Lee's. Although you should avoid using Lightning Justus." Guy said

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"  
"Lee"

The two hugged; there was a sunset behind them. It was 'The Dreaded Sunset Genjutsu of Youthful Embrace', everyone's eyes melted, the Hyuga cousins blocked their sensitive eyes, and Naruto swapped places with Kyuubi temporarily; that fox couldn't sleep for a while.

**[Poor fox demon: ( ]**

'Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Tiger' "Katonkiri!" Sasuke shouted as he charged the flame blade, the flame equivalent to the Chidori, into a dummy 'I must train harder to get back on top of this school.'

'Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Sheep, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird' "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as a wave of water crashed into her dummy smashing it to pieces.

"Alright everyone listen up here is a piece of paper to channel your chakra into, how it reacts will determine your chakra affinity." Iruka said to the entire class.

Naruto channeled some of his into it and it split in half "You have wind Chakra, Naruto-san"

Hinata's became soggy, "Hinata-san has water affinity, it's fitting that you have that."

Neji's crumbled, "Neji-san has lightning."

Sasuke's burnt up, "You have fire."

Shino tried it and it disintegrated, "Shino-san has earth."

--- Next Day---

"Alright time for a youthful spar session, first match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto BEGIN!" Guy said leaping back.

Sasuke wasted no time in starting off. 'Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger' "Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot his huge fireball at his opponent.

'Fire Style huh? I wanted to try this for a while. Tiger!' Naruto stuck his hand out and everyone saw his Chakra beginning to swirl. "Behold my father's greatest Jutsu, Flame Rasengan!" His sphere then started to absorb Sasuke's Fire Jutsu. Becoming a swirling fire sphere. Then Naruto charged and prepared to attack Sasuke.

"Looks as if I have no choice" 'Ox, Rabbit, Monkey' "Chidori!" Sasuke started up his Lightning attack, and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto got rid of the flame leaving a regular Rasengan. The two Justus collided; the air became heavy with chakra.

Finally an explosion occurred between the Justus sending their users flying, Naruto back flipped to land on his feet. Sasuke did a face plant. "Excellent form on your dive, perfect ten!" Naruto yelled pulling out a ten sign from somewhere. ' I love magic clothes Jutsu, I can hide anything in there.'

"Winner by knock out. Uzumaki-san!" Guy said rushing out to bear hug Naruto, who returned it equally. "Good… hug… Naruto-san." Guy said between his deep breaths.

"Next match: Hinata vs. Neji."

They both bit their thumbs, 'Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep' "Summoning Jutsu" Hinata's fox merely looked pissed. "Hey, who interrupted my nap?!" Neji's monkey merely stood there impassive.

"Youshiru you can nap in a minute, first help me beat my cousin." She asked the grumpy Kitsune.

"Fine, but only if you get me rabbit next time you summon me." The female fox said back.

"Deal." Hinata said back, and so they charged, the fox used trickery to overpower the chimp. Neji went for a quick victory by aiming his attack for his cousin's chest to knock her out.

'Oh no you don't! Tiger, Serpent, Tiger' "Water Style: Water Wall!" A wall of water surrounded Hinata protecting her from her cousin's gentle fist. He hit the wall head on, it repelled him.

Then she appeared behind Neji faster than anyone, except Naruto, could follow with their eyes. 'Sheep, Serpent, Tiger, Rabbit, Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Bird' "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" she cried as a sphere of water engulfed her cousin.

"Winner is Hinata."


	11. reunion

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 10 Reunion

"Alright the next challenge is Shino vs. Itake." Iruka said. The Aburame walked up to face off against the upper classmen, who simply flipped his long blond hair to his screeching fan girls.

"......"

The 'pretty boy' charged and tried to break Shino's nose. His fist connected with Shino's face, however instead of hearing bones breaking, it simply collapsed to let a swarm of beetles seep out, and engulf Itake.

"You fell for my trap, these are special beetles that eat chakra a swarm that size will suck you nearly dry." Shino said without a hint of emotion.

"Well that was fast, Itake-san why don't you train instead of grooming yourself." Iruka said to the unconscious teen.

"Alright now, everyone that won their youthful match, come over here to meditate and analyze everyone else's style of fighting in the springtime of youth!" guess who said that, if you said Might Guy then you're correct.

'Yo Kyuubi ya there?' Naruto asked inwardly to his inner demon.

"Yeah I'm here," 'Having a good nap!' "what do you want?"

'well I've been thinking about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. Meeting Hinata-chan, becoming a soul reaper'

---flashback---

In a sewer with ankle deep water on the floor a blonde teen was walking into a room, he found a man sitting lotus style. So he joined him in his meditation. Some time passes.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai, let's begin."

They both stood up, Kyuubi's long crimson hair falling to his mid back. He took out a pill of some kind.

"Swallow this so we can begin." Naruto took it and swallowed it. Soon his inner world exploded into a maelstrom, with white boxes scattered about, "Look for the red thread, before your mask completely forms."

"Mask?" As he said this a mask slowly started to form, it started with the mouth it was half of an animals snarling snout. 'Right red thread, where is it, aah.' the mask formed the eye hole, now it was half of an animals snarling face, more specifically a fox head. 'There it is!' He reached for it and opened the box, revealing a sword grip, grabbing it he pulled it out.

---flashback end---

"Alright everyone see you tomorrow." Iruka said to the departing class.

Naruto dashed down the hall, forgetting about everything, he thought he saw someone he hadn't seen for awhile he hurried forward until he saw him, the one he missed more than anything, the toad sage Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin, where have you been?" Naruto said running and bear hugging the old lecherous man with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Naruto-san, you've grown I've missed you, I had to leave you behind to protect you while I chased Orochimaru-teme. I'm so happy." Jiraiya replied everyone around sweat dropped at their emotional reunion.

'Ram.' "Transform!" A plume of smoke surrounded Naruto until it cleared everyone saw a blond girl with two pony tails, and she was butt naked. Jiraiya saw her his eyes grew to the size of baseballs, his mouth hit the floor.

"Hubba Hubba, pretty girl; round nice…, and a good shaped…, heheehehe. I hit the jackpot!"

"If you stare like that I'm going to blush." the girl said with a slight blush. Jiraiya then had a geyser of a nose bleed, it shot him ten feet in the air.

The girl popped into smoke and returned to being Naruto. 'Still falls for it I see.'

"Uzumaki Naruto what the hell was that Jutsu?!" A busty blonde woman, with a purple diamond on her forehead, walked and tried to deck Naruto, he stopped it with both hands, to hide his true strength, even though a crater appeared beneath him.

"It's called sexy Jutsu. Genjutsu to hide your age, you must be Tsunade." Naruto said calmly, "I've known Ero-Sennin forever, baa-chan."

"Why you little." Tsunade decked Naruto so hard he flew back and got impaled on a pointed branch, ' Oh no, what have I done?' Tsunade thought as she ran towards the body, when she was able to touch it, it poofed out of existence. 'A shadow clone! Not bad Uzumaki.'


	12. onesided

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

There might be a song (Jack's lament exercpt) (Jack & Sally's song) [I love that movie]

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Ch. 11: One-sided Fight Between the Wild Boys

"Hey Gaara, what are you up to buddy?" Naruto asked over the phone.

"Nothing much, what are you up to?" Gaara replied.

"Just remembering my first date with Hinata-chan."

---Flashback---

Naruto was sitting in his room, he decided he needed air so he left the lonely apartment.

He then started to sing a song.

Naruto:  
There are few who deny

Atwhat i do i am the best

For my talents are renowned far and wide.

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night

I excell without ever even trying.

With the slightest little effort

Of my ghost like charms

I have seen grown men give out a shriek.

With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan

I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

And I Naruto, the Demon Brat, have grown so tired of the same old things.

Oh somewhere deep

Inside these bone

An emptiness began to grow

There's something out there far from my home

A longing that I've never known

Then he saw Hinata sit by the flowers.

Naruto started to sing again.

Naruto:  
My dearest friend, if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we can gaze into the stars

Hinata decided to join in.

Naruto & Hinata:  
And sit together, now and forever

For it is plain as anyone can see

We're simply meant to be

The two ended with a passionate kiss, and an embrace.

---Flashback end---

"Sounds fun, I've had a number of good dates with Ayame-chan."

"I thought you hated honorifics."

"Makes it more special."

"Got to go dude someones at the door." He said hanging up.

It was a teenage boy, with short brown hair, and red stripes going down his cheeks, and a huge white dog behind him. "Can I help you...?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, stay away from my Hina-chan, freak." Kiba made three mistakes, one: he said 'MY Hina-chan'. two he called Naruto a freak. Three his dog didn't stop barking.

Naruto headbutted Kiba in the face, before socking him in the gut. The Inuzuka went flying before landing in the street.

'Ram, Horse, Dragon, Tiger.' "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!" A fire dragon slammed into Kiba's side.

Kiba recovered and jumped into the air, tossing a pill to his dog, it turned red before turning into a second Kiba. The original landed by it, they put their hands together "Take this Fang over Fang!" They started to spin around then tried to drill through Naruto, who simply jumped into the air and roundhoused them. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

"You stole that from Rock Lee, you douche bag. I hop-" Kiba felt his jaw fracture due to Naruto's fist.

"I didn't steal it, I beat him in arm wrestling, so he taught me it. It is now rightfully mine, I am the strongest, the Handsome Demon of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked this chapter everyone


	13. Sports Festival

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 12: Sports Day

* * *

The alarm clock started off with the day with a banshee's call. It was a

nother day in the city of Konoha, the students were busy getting ready for today's event: The Annual Konoha High School Sports Festival.

In a moderately decorated room, an indigo haired girl was getting ready for the dreaded festival. She put on a black sports bra, a black t-shirt, and dark violet gym shorts. She looked at the calender on her wall, feeling that she's forgotten something. It was Thursday, October Eighth, 'Oh my god, Naru-kun's birthday is in a couple of days.' she thought.

She quickly finished getting ready, she then put her hair into a pony tail before leaving for school.

---Naruto's---

Naruto got up this morning like every other day, ate his breakfast; Ramen; took a cold shower to finish waking up and put on his sports gear, he put on his grey T-shirt, and dark grey gym shorts. He also put an orange sweatband on his head and put on his running shoes and ran out of his apartment. he ran to the the parking lot, and hopped onto his 'early birthday present' from Jiraiya. It was a jet black Motorcycle, with a red fox decal along its length.

The ride to school was quick, upon arriving at school he sealed his motorcycle into a scroll. He went straight to the festival area, he had gotten permision to help set up the event. 'Ram, Serpent, Tiger' "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He created a dozen clones, each went to perform different chores. He got ready for the event.

---Later that day---

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the festival. Everyone had a different opinion, Lee was yammering about youthfullness, Kiba was hitting on girls, Sakura was well being a fangirl banshee bitch, same thing for Ino, Hinata was stretching, Shino stood there, Gaara stalked around, Kankuro was too high to care, and finally Sasuke was being his Emoself.(A.N. Don't lie, you know it's true)

"Good afternoon folks, our first event is a Jutsu strength contest any volunteers?" Naruto and Sasuke walked up.

"Hn, good luck dope." Sasuke said smugly. 'Ox, Rabbit, Monkey' "Chidori!"

"How repetitive." 'Ox, Tiger, Ox, Tiger' "Water style: Water bullets!" A few water bullets shot towards Sasuke, using his Chidori he plowed right through them.

'Got you; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep' "Demonic Illusion Hell Descent!" A few tendrils of darkness engulfed Sasuke, bringing him towards a gate of some kind, and standing there were his mortified parents, each one with a weapon pointed at him.

"No! I surrender, please don't hurt me Mommy!" Sasuke was seen crying in a prone position, before taking out a knife, slicing his wrist slightly to bring blood.

'I was right he is an Emo bastard.' Naruto thought.

"Well now let's get on to the relay race." All the runners got up to get set. When the gun went off, the first people took off. In the lead was Kiba. He quickly finished the lap before he handed their green rod to the next person, Tenten.

She was running at a medium to fast speed, but a pink haired runner was quickly gaining. Sakura was nearly neck in neck with her, they both reached their teammate almost simultaneously, Tenten was faster. Before the next people could begin running a giant snake appeared and destroyed the main building.

"Well now it lookssss like you're havvvving fun, with your little sssssportssss fesssstival, kukukukukuku." A man said appear on the snake's head. He had long black hair, a pale face, yellow eyes with purple eyeliner, "I am Orochimaru."

To be Continued in season two!

Cliffhangers are fun :p


	14. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John


End file.
